


Mass age Jumanji

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: John's planning a game night with his best friend. Legion has reworked his antique console. now Dragon Age can be played by four. So let's get to the console.The Geth has optimized it in such a way that it should help extremely with the stress dismantling.I wonder where Legion got this data from... *cough*





	Mass age Jumanji

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. There you make a cosy film evening and come up with very peculiar ideas...

Laughing, John Shepard, Tali and Garrus boarded the Shadowbroker's ship. Before he went into the hands of the Alliance, he wanted to have a nice time with his friends. And Liara also needed a break. If you had to force her to, he didn't care. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"No back-talk. I am soon incarcerated and want to spend some time with my friends. Legion reworked my old console and one of my favorite games. You can play it with several now."

"Shepard, I..."

"Come on, Liara. It'll be fun. Even Garrus is playing along and you can't leave me alone with the two men."

"Are you afraid, T'Soni?"

"Nonsense, Garrus. Tali and I will kill you."

Laughing, he connected the console. When time allowed, he liked to play the Dragon Age series. He would have preferred Origins to Inquisition, but since Legion had reworked that part, it didn't matter. The Geth had said that his data had shown that this would contribute to relaxation. Now he was curious what was meant by that. Laughing, he looked at Tali as she chose Varric as her character.

"A dwarf, Tali?"

"Yes. The crossbow reminds me of my shotgun and I want hair. Lots of hair. Do you have chest hair like that, Shepard?"

"No, I always remove them. Blackwall? You take Blackwall, Liara?"

"The hair thing convinced me. I can't see his chest, but he wears a beard."

"Since Shepard is our leader and thus becomes the Inquisitor, I'll take the Iron Bull."

"Oh guys... now I have to take a magician... Well, I'll take a female elf."

"Why a female character?"

"If you take these guys because they have a lot of hair, I can take a wife, Tali."

"But you can only look, not touch."

"Then remember that, Liara. Stop staring at my inquisitor' tits."

They all confirmed their selection. John was blinded by a bright light. Tormented, he closed his eyes. Something was wrong. He felt wind on his skin. Playing with his long hair. Wait a minute! Long hair? He tore his eyes on us looking down at himself. Unbelieving he touched his breasts. They were real! Shocked, he looked around. He was in the middle of a forest. Light wind moved the emerald green leaves of the trees. The sun shone down from the sky. Those were the emerald graves! What the hell had Legion done?

Blackwall: "Shepard?"

"Liara, are you okay?"

Blackwall: "No. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Legion told me he changed something, but I didn't know it was like that." 

The Iron Bull: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Immediately he and Liara ran towards the roar. Behind a small hill they found Garrus and Tali in their new body. They fought their way back to their feet again and again, but one more step and they fell over again and again. Shepard couldn't help but laugh. It just looked ridiculous how the huge Qunari fought his way forward with tiny steps and then fell down again.

"Tali? Garrus?2

Varric: "Shepard! Happily, what's going on here?"

The Iron Bull: "Shepard? Liara?"

John and the Asari helped them both to sit down. It could get complicated with those two. Shepard took a close look at the surroundings. He knew this area. He had spent hours playing this game, just exploring everything there was to explore. Of course he didn't remember every tree, but on the whole he knew his way around it.

Blackwall: "Okay, we ended up here. That wasn't supposed to happen. What did Legion tell you?"

"He told me he had reworked my console. His data would have shown that this could help with the stress reduction. Then he said that he had reprogrammed a game, you could play it with several now."

Varric: "Has he built some kind of collective?2

"I don't know. In any case, we're in the game. I know this area."

Blackwall: "But how do we get out of here?"

"Wait a minute... I've been looking for differences. Look over our heads. Usually you have two bars there. Energy and endurance. But now you have three bars. One stress bar. With all of you it is completely filled. Maybe we have to get it down somehow."

The Iron Bull: "And how's that supposed to work?"

"I don't know. In any case, we should get out of here."

Varric: "Garrus and I can't walk."

"Liara, you help Garrus, I Tali."

Blackwall: "Why do I have to take the big one?"

"Because now you are stronger than me. If Garrus falls on me, then I'm flat."

The Iron Bull: "Great."

Tali wrapped an arm around Shepard's waist and had less problems walking. They were very slow. Garrus had more problems than Tali. He really hung on Liara's shoulders. Suddenly some wolves appeared. Even before he could shout some orders, all had already drawn their weapons. Liara stormed forward with her shield. Garrus, robbed of his support, began to stagger. His heavy axe started to move and he moved wildly circling towards the enemies. Not pretty and definitely not planned, but effective. Tali fired one bolt after the other, but sitting down. Had he played the game now, he would feel really screwed. He quickly used a healing spell. Like this he probably had to concentrate on it. This most embarrassing fight fortunately didn't last long.

"Maybe you should use your weapon as a walking stick, Garrus."

The Iron Bull: "Could work. Where are we going?"

"To the Direstone We have a river nearby and there we can think about what to do next."

Varric: "Let's go, then."

The next fights were always smoother. After a strenuous march they reached the camp. At least Tali and Garrus could walk in the meantime. Exhausted, Shepard sat by the fire. Here they should be safe. He looked skeptically at the stress bars of the others. Talis had sunk a little. She constantly took deep breaths and smelled every flower she passed. If Varric would pick a few flowers by jumping, he would get a laughing fit. 

Blackwall: "An idea, Shepard?"

"Not really. First of all, I thought about getting us to some degree of safety."

The Iron Bull: "Aren't the headquarters safe, or the cities?"

"Are they. But we have to go through this area and I have no idea how the NPCs react to a script deviation. If they react hostile, then we would be dealing with much stronger opponents."

Blackwall: "That would be... Shepard, why are you kneading your breasts all the time?"

"Tali's bar sank slightly. She touches everything and smells everywhere. Something she can't do otherwise. I can't always knead tits when I want to. Maybe it works."

The Iron Bull: "Even if the view has something, your bar won't move."

Blackwall: "That means you can stop."

"Too stupid... hmm..."

Varric: "What's up, Shepard?"

"Nothing... I'm just thinking..."

The anatomy of his elf just confused him. Elves were narrow. Not exactly pronounced curves, but what he held in his hands here... well, he wasn't used to carrying something like that around with him either. Suddenly the dwarf slipped much closer to him. Warm breath grazed his sharp ear and he shuddered. Completely taken by surprise, he looked at Varric as he heard the quiet words.

"Then go."

Varric: "But I don't have anything like that. You have to come with me and explain to me how that works."

The Iron Bull: "What's going on?"

"Tali has to pee."

The Iron Bull: "And?"

"She's a man right now and feels slightly overwhelmed by the new anatomy."

The Iron Bull: "Then why are you asking Shepard? I'm sitting next to you, too."

"You can have a problem now, too, big guy. You're an outer girder now, too."

The Iron Bull: "Fuck! But the procedure remains the same."

"I'll go to the river with Tali."

Varric: "Are you coming, Liara?"

Blackwall: "Yes."

The Iron Bull: "You're not girls, you don't have to go to the toilet together."

Blackwall: "Then Shepard only has to explain it once."

Together they went to the river. He showed them a sheltered spot and explained what to do. After all, it couldn't be that hard. Afterwards he turned around and took some distance.

Blackwall: "Hey! That's so cool. I want one of those, too."

Varric: "Shepard, help. That's just not possible."

"What's so hard about that, Tali? You put it in your pants, carefully cover your cock and pull it out."

Varric: "Technically I understand that, but practically not."

"Oh my God, Tali! It can't be that hard."

Shepard went back and grabbed Varri's pants without a moment's hesitation. Holy shit! How could the little guy walk with a package like that? Carefully he freed the mighty cock from the pants. As soon as the rough hand grasped him, Shepard went to the river and looked into the water. He had been right. His proportions were wrong. His stature reminded him more of Isabella than of an elf. A slight shiver came over him. What if all these attributes should be a discreet hint? He quickly kneeled down and threw the cold river water in his face. Suddenly two coarse hands grabbed his breasts and began to knead them.

Blackwall: "I got an idea, Shepard."

"Liara, what the hell..."

His head was turned around in a brutal way and the tongue of the dwarf slid between his lips. Shocked, Shepard opened his eyes. The hands went under his clothes and Liara twirled his nipples. Tormented, Shepard groaned into the kiss. Varric opened his top. The cool air hit his breasts and made him shiver. As the dwarf parted from him, Shepard gasped for air.

Varric: "Liara had a really good idea, Shepard. When you touched my dick, my stress bar sank."

"Stop... wait... each of your characters has a potential partner. If we go to headquarters, then... ah!"

Liara had pulled him back. Now he lay on his back. Varric bent over him and immediately started sucking on his right breast, Blackwall on his left. Shepard twisted his eyes. That felt so damn good. Together they literally tore down his pants. Now, despite this feeling, panic spread to him. He began to pedal with his legs at the hedge table. The two men simply ignore that. Liara stroked very gently over his Cunt. His left nipple was released from the wet cave and he was kissed again. The long beard tickled. 

Blackwall: "Why should we wait, Shepard? You like it, don't you? Tali and I will also be very kind to your little Azure."

With these words she inserted a finger into his wet cunt. John put his hands in front of his mouth so as not to shout loudly. Without digression the finger penetrated into his dripping tunnel. Another finger stroked his labia. But unlike Liara, Tali played around his clitoris. Shepard threw herself ecstatically into a hollow back. His hands muffled his own cry. Liara now sucked on his chest again as she fucked him with her fingers. Shepard's muscles began to cramp. Suddenly the two retreated. He heard the rustle of clothes. He looked up at the two men in the fog. They stood in front of him with their pants down. Liara roughly spread his legs and hit him with a firm thrust. Tali's finger slipped back into his pussy and stimulated his clitoris again.

Blackwall: "You're a damn willing slut here, Shepard!"

Varric: "It's really coming out of you, Shepard. So horny for us?"

More and more Liara rammed her Pecker into him, until she just withdrew. Shepard didn't know what happened to him when he was turned around. Liara pulled him up so that he kneeled on her lap. He began to whimper quietly as the glans bumped against his tight muscle ring. Shepard opened his mouth to a silent cry as the last obstacle was overcome. Liara drilled herself deep into him and their bodies met clapping each other. Liara moved closer and closer to him and groaned in his ear. She pulled him back. Now he lay with his back on her. She still pitilessly stabbed his anus. She grabbed his legs and spread them wide. Now Shepard could no longer suppress a scream as Tali's mighty Dick penetrated his slit. The pain was almost unbearable. The two women groaned loudly in his ear while fucking him hard. The double penetration made him whimper again and again. As soon as his muscles tightened the two groaned louder. After some time they had found a common rhythm. Tali's hand went between his labia and the strong fingers started playing with his clit again. Through all the pain a feeling of lust was slowly struggling. The blows were getting harder and harder. Almost at the same time the two cried out and the sperm was pumped deep into him. Quietly Shepard gasped as he fell to the ground. The two had disappeared. Panting heavily, he rolled up. His whole body hurt. After a few breaths he sat up laboriously. Sperm was pouring out of his two holes. He flinched strongly when he heard rustling. With big eyes he looked at Garrus and then lowered his eyes in shame. Two big hands grabbed him and John closed his eyes as he was lifted. He would not survive another round. But Garrus carried him into the river. At the cold water his reddened nipples stood up again.

The Iron Bull: "And they always complain to us that we don't want to cuddle after sex."

"Hm..."

The Iron Bull: "And then they leave such a mess behind."

"Yes..."

After some time Garrus carried him back to the shore. Shepard quickly dressed and they left. Staying here with two was too risky. He also had to recover from the ride. Which to his surprise went very fast. They had reached the exit of the area and he had no more pain. When they stepped over a certain point it became bright again around them. After a few seconds they were in another place. The skyhold. With a nod he pointed Garrus to follow him. Quickly he ran up the stairs. Arrived in his room he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Then a huge body pressed him against the wood.

"Garrus..."

The Iron Bull: "You know what we have to do to get out of here, Shepard."

"I..."

The Iron Bull: "Don't be afraid. Unlike the ladies, I can handle my pecker."

"Oh great. But I can't cope with suddenly having none left."

The Iron Bull: "Then just let me do it."

As soon as Garrus had said these words, he lifted him up and carried him to bed. Uncertain, he looked up at the Qunari. Shepard just wasn't used to being so at the mercy. He quickly got rid of his clothes. That he could suddenly see Garrus grinning was just unfamiliar. The huge hand lay on his chest. Again and again the thumb circled around his right nipple until it became hard. Then the strange lips lay around it and Garrus began to suck it carefully. Enjoying, Shepard moaned and moved towards the skilful mouth. His hands lay on the neck of the Qunari. Garrus finally released the already badly maltreated flesh from his mouth. With firm kisses the man worked his way down his body, still strange to him.

The Iron Bull: "Lips are extremely handy to get you horny, Shepard. Only the tongue is short."

"What do you mean? AH!"

Garrus licked over his clit. Groaning, Shepard threw himself into the hollow back. This body was so damn sensitive. Suddenly the other one began to suck and he saw stars. His whole body cramped and he screamed out his salvation. Unimpressed, Garrus continued. Helplessly John threw his head back and forth. He sweated strongly. The long hair stuck to his forehead. With pleasure he twisted his eyes as the tongue pushed into his tunnel. With fast movements this body part pushed again and again into him. An irrepressible heat spread inside him. His abdominal muscles began to twitch treacherously, but then Garrus let go of him again. 

The Iron Bull: "Are your women always so wet?"

"No..."

The Qunari stood in front of the bed and undressed. Shepard's eyes hung on the huge cock. Involuntarily he began to whimper. How could he do that? This dong was longer and thicker than his forearm. Garrus looked down at himself skeptically.

The Iron Bull: "Call C-Sec. I was robbed, a whole piece is missing."

"Wretched braggart..."

The Iron Bull: "I'm serious."

The other man bent over him and the weight made him groan.

"You're killing me, big guy."

The Iron Bull: "You're small too..."

"And you heavy."

The Iron Bull: "How good are you at bull riding, John?"

"I have a feeling we're gonna find out."

Garrus sat next to him. He lifted him up as if he were a straw doll. He began to tremble slightly as he sat on the lap of the Qunari with his legs apart. He pushed himself far up and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck. The broad glans poked against his labia. Slowly he sank down. After a short time he stopped and struggled hectically for air. Not even the whole glans was in his cunt and he already felt as if he was about to die. The heavy hands lay on his waist, but otherwise Garrus did nothing. Deeply he tried to breathe and relax. After some time he sank further down again. He pressed his lips together hard as the glans found their way into him. Hot tears ran down the cheeks of the elves. He was torn. Blood mixed with his juice, which slowly ran down the cock. He had to do that. They had to get out of here. Again he sank a few inches lower. He moaned loudly. What was that? Something in him was hit and it felt incredibly awesome. His legs gave way and he sank even deeper. Their lower bodies met catapulting.

The Iron Bull: "Fuck, you're so tight."

He just sat there trembling. He couldn't move and still got hornier and hornier. The Qunari was so hot and filled him like he couldn't have imagined. His fingernails dug their way into the skin of the other person and made him growl so darkly. Apparently Garrus slowly lost his patience. Very slowly he lifted him and then lowered him again. Shepard cried out lustfully. The other one repeated this game again and again with him, at an incredibly slow pace. He was lifted higher and higher and then slowly lowered again. Finally he got himself under control. Shepard tensed his leg muscles and lifted himself up on his own to drop into each other's laps.

The Iron Bull: "Good girl, John."

He would have loved to beat Garrus now, but this felt way too good for that. The glans kept bumping against his womb. That would surely have been painful, but lust was all he could feel. Shepard not only moved up and down, he also pushed his pelvis forward. Now every thrust caused a true elation in him. His lust seemed to rise to the immeasurable. 

"Oh... God! Fuck me... Garrus!"

As if he had waited only for this order Garrus moved him faster up and down. Shepard's fingernails left bloody scratches on the skin of the Qunaris. He always pushed into his pussy and made him scream.

The Iron Bull: "Do you feel that John? How hard I am just because of you?"

"Fuck!"

The Iron Bull: "The two had no idea how horny it is to fuck you if you're willing." 

"Garrus!"

The Iron Bull: "Shall I splash into you, John? Shall I come so hard that my cum squirts out of you?"

"Oh God... yes... fill me. Give it to me."

Now there was no stopping the other one. More and more the hard Dong rammed into him. Shepard screamed out his lust. His muscles tightened spastically and his world became white. He heard the animal roar of his partner. Garrus splashed explosively into him. Thrust after thrust John was filled. The feeling increased more and more and became almost unbearable. Finally it was over and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Well, maybe... at least there could be more sessions. So many characters that haven't been played with yet. And actually John should take revenge on the ladies... But for now it worked.


End file.
